


Behave

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [7]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tomcat!alex, senator!washington, summer in ny is miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: “Please Alex cut me some slack. If I wanted a bitch I’d get sweet lips”Or, summer heat is unbearable and Thomas & George help.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I took Icarusandtheson’s (on tumblr) advice. Expect I didn’t bc I stress wrote this:)

The summers in New York were not forgiving to those who are new.

They were tortuous. The heat bought out the worst in everyone.

Mostly Alexander, who lived in New York since he was 19.

Seven years later and, admittedly, still was a little bitch when the temperature was beyond eighty degrees.

"Mr. Hamilton how are you today" Jefferson drawled. Purposely trying to fire up the already agitated man with a large coffee from a local place that hates him though he tips well.

"Where in my face did I say 'open your puny mouth, Jefferson'" Alex said trying to slip past the tall arrogance in front of him.

"Not to fast, Washington is in a meeting darling" 

"Watch it Jefferson, HR is two doors down and I'm ready to complain" Alex slumped in a uncomfortable chair next to senator Washington's meeting.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that. Because you do know one word out and I'll tell the whole office about our relationship, don't you?" Jefferson crossed to Alex. Making sure he knew how small he really was.

"You're bluffing" Alex spat.

"Gentlemen what do we have today?" Senator Washington clamped his hand down Jefferson's back. 

"Sir, Jefferson is out of line-"

"Senator Washington I'm in line I was just reminding Alex on the rules" Jefferson winked.

"Mr Hamilton, you do know better on what would happen, correct? Please Alex cut me some slack. If I wanted to deal with a bitch I'd get sweet lips" Washington smile knowing the look in Alex's eyes meant he knew it was no harm.

"Yes, sir" Alex stood.

"Jefferson play nice with Alex-" Washington scratched behind his ears leaving Alex to purr into his touch. "-we only want the best for him"

"I suppose, sir. Now about tonight's meeting, what should I wear" Jefferson caught up with the two.

The three knew the best way to beat the heat together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @wham1lton
> 
> Plz constructive criticize me! My writing is rusty.


End file.
